They Grew Up!
by Crazychay109
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are back! But so are the Rowdyruff Boys! But they grew up! Those troublesome boys had been favoring bets as of late and they were finally noticing how well these superheroes have grown in shape! They make bets and challenge one another to get to their prize first!
1. They Grew Up?

**Authors note, Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded anything in forever, but I kind of have a life. Anyway, I just thought of this amazing idea of making a Powerpuff girls FanFiction!**

 **Keep in mind= I always thought of the Powerpuff girls being like 6 or 7 in the actual TV show, so I'm my story they'll be around 18 or 19. Let's begin shall we?**

They grew up?!

Bubbles point of view-

"Buttercup, Blossom! Answer the phone!" I yelled at my sisters. The phone was going off, alarming me that crime was a foot, or that's what Blossom had told me when we were little. I flew up the stairs, leaving the kitchen, and screamed at them,

"Can't you hear that?!" Blossom looked at the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Blossom asked worried.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are back!" The mayor shouted through the phone.

"Oh them!" Buttercup yelled angered. Blossom made the, 'mhm' sound and we flew out the windows.

-In the city of Townsville-

Brick's Point of view-

I laser blasted the nearest building showing off to my brothers and winning the bet we made, earning me 40 bucks from each of them.

"Next one to knock a hottie off her feet gets 50 each!" Butch announced, sounding confident. After he said that I started searching, but in my hunting process, I saw three glowing streaks stain the sky.

"Tch, damn, guys hold off the bet, we got pests." I groaned. Then, a mischievous thought came to my head and I smirked and said, "or the first one to grope their girl first, gets 30." I laughed and we all punched each other and flew to our targets.

Buttercup's Point if view-

I heard a sound of what seemed like an airplane. I glanced down and saw three disgusting figures with evil smiles on their faces.

"Girls look out!" I yelled dodging my opposite. It looked like he was trying to grab something. Bubbles and Blossom moved out of the way in time too. Relieved, I looked back to my opposite and got in a midair fighting stance. I launched myself towards Butch and socked him in the face. I swung my body around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a building. His smirk grew wider, confusing me. What the hell was he trying to do? I disregarded it and landed on the street. He crawled out of the building, muttering things, and he had a dark, determined look in his eyes. The next thing I knew, he was standing right I'm front of me and he punched me in the face, knocking me down. He pinned me down to the ground, grabbing my wrists and putting them both over my head. I squirmed and turned, but I couldn't knock him off me!

"Let go of me creep!" Shouted at him, his smirk growing wider. He shifted my wrists so he could hold them with one hand and he moved his free hand to my neck. He went to the back of my jaw, he dragged his finger to my chin, then back to my ear, and down my neck. He was surprisingly gentle. His finger stopped at my collar bone. I looked down and I noticed he stopped at my shirt strap. I began to move around so he wouldn't do anything, but I guess that encouraged him to do something. He grinned and slammed me down to stop me from moving, he slid the strap down my shoulder, revealing a lacy black and light green bra. I was a size of about 54D. I looked up to Butch and his eyes went wide! He raised his hand and squeezed my chest! I flinched and jolted forward! He seemed amazed. Just as he was about to unhook my bra, he was punched in the face by Blossom. He was sent flying into another building and he was out!

Blossom's point if view-

I looked over to Buttercup and her shirt was down, boobs hanging out, and being pinned by Butch! I flew over and punched Butch hard. Buttercup leaned up, fixed her shirt, and walked over to the unconscious Butch and started kicking him.

"ASSHOLE!" She kept screaming. I laughed, but I was slapped on the ass then squeezed! I spun around with a blush and noticed a red streak of light swirling around me!

"Brick!" I screamed. I pulled my shirt down over my butt to protect myself a little more and reached out to grab Brick. I caught him by his collar and yanked him out of his circle onto the ground! I slammed him several times into the ground and sat on him when he was dizzy. Something was poking my ass, but I paid no attention to it, not wanting to know exactly what it was, even though I already had a thought of what it was. I punched Brick in the face and he pulled me into him, I was sitting on his arms too so I didn't expect him to push me into his face with his stuck arms. He slipped his strong arms around my back instead of under my legs and pulled my chest into his face! I put my hands on each sides of his head and tried to become unattached. One of his hands dragged down my back and he grabbed my ass again! Buttercup came behind Brick and put him in a headlock, causing him to let go of me and go unconscious himself. My blush wasn't letting up but I was more worried about Bubbles...

Bubbles point of view-

I flew up to Boomer to give him an upper cut, but he swung his arms around my waist! I looked up confused and he just started moving one of his hands to the front of my stomach. He slid his hand down and he ran his hand over, _that place_. Boomer's other hand grabbed at one of my long, flowing pigtails and he made me stay still. I had lost all feeling in my knees. They were wobbling. I looked back up at Boomer and he had a _very_ seductive smile with matching eyes. I blushed brightly. I shuddered and then stuttered,

"Please st-stop!" I asked gasping. He laughed and pulled me up, putting more pressure on _that place_ and I couldn't help but moan!

"Your kind of hot you know? It's really sexy, the way your panting and moaning. Are you trying to be sexy for me? Because it's working."

Boomer's point of view-

God damn she's hot! Her boobs feel awesome on my chest! Their all squished and its awesome! She moaned too! She actually moaned! That had to be the sexiest thing I had ever heard! God I want to take her! I might need to do that! I smirked evilly, pulled my hand away that was at her spot. I continued to pull her hair and I gave her to her sisters. They were astonished that I had just given her to them. Buttercup flew up to me and punched me in the face.

"Don't pull Bubbles hair like that again or you'll have none left when I'm done with you!" I laughed and I looked at Bubbles, who had a bright blush in her cheeks and she was pulling her shirt down to cover her spot. She came over to me and slapped me, and started to drag me by my ear. Blossom grabbed Brick by the hair which was long and spiked at the tips, and Buttercup kicked Butch everywhere she went. They pulled us into the police car and the cops took the three of us to that old rusty prison cell.

"I'll come and get you Bubbles, or you'll come and get me." I laughed and looked at my knocked out brothers.


	2. I want to know what I look like to them

Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you liked the first chapter and are willing to read more! There may be many typos, but I hope you'll get the jist of it. Now let's begin!

I want to know what I look like to them

Buttercups point of view-

"The fuck is their problem! I'm so pissed off I could smack someone!" I screamed and complained to my blushing sisters. I looked down at my chest as we flew through the clear sky, somehow feeling the tightness that Butch had given me before. I cracked my knuckles, desperately wanting to hit someone or something.

We flew through our windows and we flopped onto our beds, violated. I leaned up and walked into the bathroom. I stood in front of the large mirror and scanned my body. My hair had gotten longer and was unkept or wild with sharp tips. My lips had gotten plumper, and my eyes got more vicious looking which I was quite fond of. My eyelashes were longer and I had more of a feminine look compared to when we first met the idiot boys. My eyes traveled farther down my body to my shoulders, they were wide and masculine but not like a man, I saw my chest and I was shocked!

"How much bigger will you get?!" I screamed at my overly sized chest (the 36D). I looked at my stomach, it was curved into my body, then my waist swerved back out, giving me an hourglass figure. My legs were long and smooth. I was wearing a black tank top with green lace lining the top of the shirt and the hem. I wore short black jean shorts along with a couple of bracelets that were leather, metal, and plastic, emphasising the bad girl or tomboy look I've always kept. I realized that my skin was the slight tan. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, craving an apple. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter, devouring the fruit.

Blossom's point of view-

I was really uneasy. I kept scanning myself just with my memory, but I had realized it had been a while since I took a refresher on my entire body. I walked into the closet and locked it while Bubbles was staring at one of her stuffed animals. I looked in the mirror, thinking of my features. I had my classic red bow securing a well kept, long, shiny, orange ponytail. It went down to the back of my knees. My eyes had become more mature, loving, and feminine. My lips were plump, but not like Buttercup's. Bubbles lips were plump too, actually just drawing a fine line between mine and Buttercup's. My skin was smooth and creamy. My chest was no where near as large as Buttercup's, hell not even Bubbles! But I had by far the best ass in the group. My chest was about a 32B and very perky. I was still bouncy, don't get me wrong, its just my butt was a main attraction. My waist caved in, ass fanned out, chest barely in between. I still had an hourglass figure, but my chest was lacking. I sighed and looked at my legs, long and silky. It looks like my eyelashes got longer. I was wearing a pink dress/long shirt with one solid black stripe in the center just like in the old days. It had a little black lace on top and bottom but wasn't very obvious or outgoing. I wore white leggings under my shirt but they weren't shown because as I said before, they were under the dress. I had a sweetheart necklace with a ruby in the center, I had matching earrings and a matching ring, completing the set. I put my hand down my shirt and tried to make my boobs look bigger, and I smiled, then walked out into the kitchen finding Buttercup sitting on the counter. I grabbed a sucker and tore the wrapper off, popping the candy in my mouth.

Bubbles Point Of View-

I took my phone and snapped a picture of myself, I examined if closely. I looked at my eyes, they were sweet, kind, and emotion filled. My lips, plump and pink, a little shiny. My eyelashes, long long and long. My hair, long, loose, blonde, and flowing. They were down to my hips. My hips were thin, my stomach was fit, and my chest was big, a little smaller than Buttercup, bigger than Blossom, practically perfect! 34C! Not bad. My legs were long and shaved, not to mention really soft! I had painted baby blue nails and toenails, I had rings on my pointers and middle, and one on my not engaged finger. Then were all either silver, blue, or white. I had light blue and white ribbons tying up my pigtails, with little pink hearts on the ends of them. I had a blue and black top on, one shouldered, and it had cute white lace on all sides! I had a short white skirt on with cut up yoga pants underneath which were also white. I smiled and skipped downstairs to grab a soda and a seat, finding my super powered sisters. I opened the can of soda and for some reason, a picture of Boomer flashed in my brain. I shook my head with a slight blush on my face, throwing away the thought. I yawned and realized it was about 11:30. I finished my pop and rubbed my eyes, walking upstairs to go to sleep. My sisters followed and we all changed into out pajamas. I had a cute light blue nightgown with white lace, Buttercup had black shorts and a green muscle tank top, and Blossom had an overly sized, pink and white dress-like shirt, covering enough so she didn't need any pants. We all yawned and laid in our beds, fading into a deep sleep.


	3. The boys plan

The boys plan...

In the prison and from Butch's Point Of View-

I woke up hazy and groaned, holding my head in pain. I looked around and saw brick walls, and my brothers on the floor. There was a random mirror in the cell along with two stone beds. I tried to stand up but fell. My stomach began to growl. "I'm too hungry to move" I thought becoming pissed. I laid there for a few moments and then I heard a groan come from Brick. He sat up against the wall and combed his fingers through the hair under his hat.

"The hell?" He asked confused.

"What do you think? You really need to ask!" I grumbled pissed as I laid flat on the floor and my stomach growled.

"Tch! Those damn fine ass dolls got us in prison. Again! This is becoming a pain. I mean, by THEM of all people!" Brick complained. Boomer began to move around and he sat on the stone bed.

"Who's hungry?" He asked nonchalantly.

"ME! My damn stomach won't even let me move!" I shouted eagerly.

"I'll be back then." Boomer stood up and left the cell, it was day hours so they could get stuff to feed themselves. A few minutes later, Boomer came back with subs and tossed them at Brick and I. I rolled to lean against the wall the best I could and I devoured the sandwich. I stood up.

"I CAN MOVE AGAIN!" I rejoiced. I walked over to the mirror and checked myself out. I was pretty tall. Taller than both my bros, and I was broad shouldered with some nice muscles. My face was well developed, manlier, my eyes were more chill or laid back and I was just that kinda dude. My hair was spiked and it looked kinda greasy but I shower often. I don't get it.

Boomers POV-

I pushed Butch out of the way of the mirror and checked myself out. Strong, shorter than Butch, I had more gentle features than Butch and much kinder eyes than Brick. My blond hair was shaggy and wild, but clean, unlike Butch's. I was strong don't get me wrong, but if Butch and I tried to take on Brick at once, we'd get our asses handed to us! I was the movie star handsome one compared to my brothers, so we're even. Butch is tall, Brick is strong, I'm handsome and seemingly kind.

Brick's POV-

I licked my fingers of extra sandwich and decided to wait for those idiots to move from the mirror. Few moments later they moved, good. I walked over with my hands in my pockets, and I glanced at my reflection. My eyes were vicious and scary. Perfect. My stone cold expression scared myself and I was proud of it! My eyes would pierce right into your soul and make you freeze in fear. It was excellent! I grinned and looked at my body, strong, strongest of the brothers. Not very tall, but taller than Blossom so I'm fine. My hair was pretty long too. My hat covered most of the top of my head so you can't exactly see if it's dirty or not and you don't need to know that either! My hair went down to my mid back and it was wild. I groaned and stretched.

"Okay, I'm already sick of it in here, who else wants to escape right now?" Butch stood and stretched with me basically saying, me. Boomer jumped up and stretched as well. I punched the wall. It fell down, hard. This is getting too easy. We walked through the wall and just went to the forest. We have an abandoned house in the forest that we hang at. To be quite honest, I wanna see the durability of my bed with that fine ass Blossom. I wanna hear her scream and beg me for mercy. That would be awesome. I'm getting all excited again.

"Yup, I figured it out. I wanna do it to Buttercup." Butch stated out of nowhere. "I wanna make her cry." I grinned evilly.

"What about you Boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah. You think Bubbles would start crying if I tied her up?" I laughed.

"Then since we all have our dirty plans, let's go pick up our prey. Right boys?" I was grinning my scary evil grin and the boys began to get a little nervous but smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Butch and Boomer said in unison. We flew up and toward the house of the Powerpuff girls.


	4. Cake

Powerpuff girls house- Buttercup's POV-

I felt a chill run down my spine and leaned up out of bed to look over my shoulder paranoid.

"You guys feel anything...weird?" I asked.

"Nope, you're just being weird again Butters." Bubbles yawned rubbing her eyes. Blossom was out cold so she was away in dreamland. I dusted off my shoulder as if my paranoia was a physical thing I could be rid of.

"Whatever, sleep well Bubbles."

"Nighty night Butters." I flopped back down and just laid there, waiting. Something was gonna happen, I could feel it. I know I'm right, just what am I right about? A few minutes later I heard a loud crash outside our circle windows. I flew over and looked out, seeing three figures all rubbing their bruised foreheads.

"Damn- we were just a little off." I heard Brick say. I flipped the bedroom lights on and jumped out the window to start beating them. I heard Blossom groan and creak out of bed and I yelled up at them,

"Get out of bed dammit! We got unpleasant company!" Bubbles came out first and dug both of her knees deep into Boomer's stomach.

"I was sleeping meanie..." Bubbles rubbed her eyes again, holding her stuffed octopus in her arms. I turned back to Butch and laughed at him.

"How'd you get those couple cuts on your face pretty boy? Oh wait! I did that! Ha! Sucker! I'll give you more, just get on your knees and obey like the good little mutt you are." I heard him cackle and he appeared behind me in seconds. He grabbed both my arms and I smelled chlorophyll before passing out.

Bubbles POV-

I looked down on Boomer and sighed. He looked up at me and grinned devilishly.

"You look so damn tasty... may I bite?" He stood up and pulled my arms up, biting my underarm. I immediately remembered a song.

"I'm not a piece of cake, for you to just discard, while you walk away, with the frosting on my heart." I recited and Boomer just looked at me for a second. He laughed and grabbed my twin tails, binding my hands together with my own hair.

"Let's go you superstar wannabe." He muttered, grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me with him. I kicked him in the back of the knee and he tripped up a little bit and glared at me over his shoulder, "I can snap a leg or a wrist, maybe even an arm of yours in a second if you test me little girl, be mindful of that when you try to fight back." He pulled duct tape out of his pocket and smacked it over my mouth. I just glared at him while he started to drag me again.

Brick's POV-

I flew into the girls bedroom while they were distracted and Blossom hadn't even awoken entirely so I just threw her over my should and met up with the guys, tying her hands and feet just in case she were to wake up. Once we all had our victims, we headed to the woods where we crashed. Tonight was just starting for all of us...

The song Bubbles was reciting was Cake by Melanie Martinez (I love the song so I just had to! By the way, thank you all for the feedback on my story! I'm glad you guys like it!)


	5. The Rowdyruff Boys plan in Action(kinda)

The Rowdyruff's Plan in Action

Brick's POV-

Blossom was sleeping over my shoulder, hands and feet tied as I kicked open the door to our little house in the woods. Bubbles had been fussing with Boomer and he was about to blow! Ha! No pun intended! God I'm so damn good! Anyway, he was just pulling on her hair harder when she made him angrier. She was gonna get it bad, like, really bad. No one really knows besides Butch and I, but Boomer is a total sadist. Huge one. That's why the basement is all his, Butch and I don't even want to go downstairs because of that. But I walked up the stairs not giving anyone a second thought, but I looked over the shoulder Blossom wasn't on and said to the boys,

"Walk in my room at all from today to Thursday, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you two." Today was Tuesday. Butch grinned evilly and replied,

"Same to you, and I won't hold back even though I know you'll probably kick my ass." Boomer muttered quietly, but loud enough for us to hear,

"Come in the basement at all this week, even if there's screaming and crying, you'll be next..." After that Boomer opened the door to the basement and dragged Bubbles behind him, locking the door. My eyes went wide and I stared at Butch for a second.

"A whole week... don't have to ask me twice after that... that poor girl..." I said sympathetically.

"Not even **I'm** that sadistic..." Butch looked at the door and shuddered. I started to walk back up the stairs and I left Butch the first floor to do whatever with Buttercup. I walked into my bedroom and locked the door and blindfolded Blossom, setting her in a chair.

"This'll be fun, won't it doll?" I spoke to a sleeping Blossom, getting excited at the thought that she'll be at my mercy by Thursday...

Butch's POV-

I walked past the kitchen and the staircase to my bedroom and threw Buttercup on my bed, locking my door. I walked up to my bed and laid Buttercup flat on her back, arms down at her sides, and I put my head to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Steady, and unnerved. I raised her to sit up and I pulled her arms up.

"You're like a life-sized doll, almost freaky, but so pretty." I poked her bottom lip and pulled her shirt over her head. My eyes went wide. 'Huge...' was all I could think. Black and green lacy bra=sexy. I laid her back down, and just stared at her. I poked her tummy and she twitched and the corner of her lip perked. I poked again and she smiled.

"Does that tickle, my sweet Buttercup?" I had my fingers dance across her stomach and her smile grew and she let out little laughs. I smiled and chuckled a little before I stopped and took my shirt off yawning. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out basketball shorts, throwing them on instead of baggy jeans. I moved Buttercup closer to the wall and I laid down next to her, getting ready to sleep, and I decided, her chest was pillows enough so I set my head down and moved her hand to my head. I wrapped my arms around her so if she tried to escape I felt it and tightened it enough for her not to break free. I got Buttercup all to myself. Finally. She's mine, and I don't want to let her go. Her light breathing, and her chest rising and falling as she sleeps, her face making her look younger and peaceful, rather than that menacing glare she looks at me with, I get Buttercup all to myself. I've been waiting for years now, she's mine!

Boomer's POV-

Bubbles was not happy... at all. Walking down the stairs I knew she'd smelt it. She made a disgusted face as soon as she realized something in the room. I ripped the duct tape of her mouth and she groaned in pain for a second then said,

"Do you not clean or something!? It's awful down here!" I laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, I don't clean up after myself, you might even find pizza from a few weeks ago down here." She gagged and when we got to the bottom of the stairs and got on her knees and literally begged me,

"Let me clean this! This is disgusting on so many levels! If you're keeping me down here, I'm cleaning this place!" I shrugged and sighed,

"Why not. But you even think about escaping, your legs won't be working by the time you get to the first step up the stairs, got me?"

"Clear as day, now untie my hands!" I untied her hands and she stood back up, walking over to my mess covered bed and she asked me, "Do you have trash bags?"

"Yeah... somewhere... I'll be right back, there are some upstairs. Don't move a muscle." I walked up the stairs and went under the kitchen sink grabbing the garbage bags. I walked back downstairs locking the door again and I gave Bubbles the bags and walked around picking up all the trash. She was slightly humming while cleaning and I began to fade to sleep on my couch. I slightly heard bags and bags of trash piling up by the stairs as Bubbles got more bags to clean more. It was so boring I just went to bed.

Bubbles POV-

I finished! It was a few hours later and the bed, bedside table, extra room, bathroom, and tables were clean and visible! I looked at Boomer who was asleep on the couch. 'I could escape right now, but it's not that bad now that I cleaned it, and he looks so peaceful...' I lifted his arm that was closest to the couch's back and I cuddled up next to him and I fell asleep too.

Brick's POV-

She was too peaceful to wake up and tie to a chair (even though he already had her tied to the chair, that's besides the point!) I untied her and picked her up bridal style, and tucked her under the blanket on my bed and I pulled one pillow off the bed so I slept on the floor. 'God damn my gentlemanliness...' I became a little red looking at Blossom roll over ever once in a while, the blanket forming her figure, showing her big and small curves. Her hips made me excited, like, really excited just looking at them, much less fantasizing about them bouncing on me. Oh shit... it's up... dammit dammit! What's a turnoff!? Blossom's small chest!? Yeah! ...no, that's sexy too... dammit, I can't do this... I'm going to the bathroom for a minute or two...


	6. The Rowdyruff Boys Fetishes Part 1

**(WARNING! SMUT/LEMON FILLED CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! IT WILL BE PURE SMUT FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS! Hope you enjoy you dirty minded people you! Blues!)**

The Rowdyruff Boys Fetishes... part 1

Boomer's POV-

I woke up and I tried to lean forward but my chest was heavier than usual. I looked down and saw Bubbles sleeping on my shoulder cuddled up next to me. Her legs were wrapped around one of mine and her head was under my chin. She was holding onto my arm as if it were a stuffed animal and she would occasionally pull my arm closer to her bust. I wriggled a little bit but she wouldn't loosen up, so I just relaxed and watched her breathing lightly and peacefully.

WAIT. I brought her here. Shes not supposed to be at peace. I stood up causing her to fall off me but she stayed asleep, somehow. She ended up in her back and I look in my closet and pulled down a large box that I kept up there for this day. I was deciding between the school girl uniform or the maid. Maybe the sexy substitute teacher. I heard Bubbles groan and roll over, and she had a pained expression plastered on her face and she started gripping her hands as if she was grabbing for something. I stood up and walked over to her, looking down on her trying to listen to her agonized sleep talk.

"-st..."

"What?"

"Stuffed- where?" I walked into my bedroom and pulled a pillow off and put it in her arms and she held it tight.

"I don't got no stuffed animals, so this'll have to do." She smiled sweetly and held the pillow tighter and rolled onto her side. I grinned and slapped myself. "No! Just cause she looks cute doesn't mean anything!" I mentally scolded walking back to the box. I chose the maid with huge glasses. I pushed Bubbles and shook her awake and asked.

"You get enough sleep? You're gonna need it if you wanna stay conscious in our little activities that'll be going down in a few minutes." I grinned devilishly. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"...huh? Why am I here?"

"Remember you cleaned up my room?"

"Oh yeah... so what do you want me to do now?" I gave her the costume and pointed her to the extra room.

"Go change." She took the costume, walked over to the extra room, and started stripping putting on the costume. I walked into my room and laid down on my bed waiting for her to finish. She walked in and she was so cute! I stood up and she looked down embarrassed.

"Am I not okay? Did I do it wrong?" I walked around her checking everything. Her eyes were glared out by the huge glasses making her face look super small. Her blush was covering her cheeks ever so slightly. Her chest looking larger because of the white ruffles. Her waist fanning out more because of the cupcake skirt half. Her knee-high socks with bows on the outer sides and her black heels.

"Looks good on top. Now let's take a look underneath..." I grabbed her arms and pushed her onto my bed pinning her facedown.

"GAH! Boomer!" I spanked her and she squealed.

"You're the maid, I'm the master, got it?" She shook her head. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Say it loud and clear."

"Yes master..." her face was a huge shade of red.

"Very good." I went up to her nape and began to unzip the back of the dress. She was squirming because she was uncomfortable.

"Master, can you remove the glasses please? They're stabbing my eyes and it hurts." I flipped her over and pinned her shoulders down, soon after I pulled her hands above her head and held them with one hand. I carefully removed the glasses and stood up off of her for a second putting the glasses on my dresser. Bubbles leaned up and I pushed her back down and tore the maid sleeves off her arms, being careful not to rip it off. You know, in case of future usage. She tugged on her hands wanting to cover her chest as soon as I saw her bra and her face flushed. She squirmed and struggled against my hands. I pulled the dress off over her legs and threw it behind me. The stockings hooked onto her panties and I unhooked them, slowly dragging my hand down her leg, ever so softly trying to tickle her and torture her at the same time. I pulled on the hook of the stocking and slowly dragged it down to her shoe. I slipped her shoe off and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed at her toes and pulled the rest of the sock off. I pulled the other shoe off and repeated the process as the other foot. I sat on her hips and dragged my hands from her underwear waistband up to the side of her breast ever so lightly making her laugh. She had watery eyes and said,

"If you're gonna fuck me do it already!"

"If who's gonna fuck you?"

"Master fuck me already!"

"Where'd that modest go when you first walked into my bedroom?"

"It was off when the dress and glasses were off." I chuckled and tore her panties off. She crossed her legs basically immediately.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

"I'm nervous... it's my first time... master, I beg of you, be gentle?"

"I'll do whatever I want." I ripped her bra off and I stood up real fast to grab a pair of chemical X resistant cuffs and cuffed her to my bed. She couldn't break them no matter how hard she tried. Perfect. I spread open her legs and licked her clit. She shuddered in pleasure. I spread apart her lips and commented, "Wow! You're so wet!" And a blush spread over her face. I stuck my tongue in and flicked it around inside.

Bubbles POV-

OH MY GOD! HE PUT IT IN! I shuddered and moaned,

"Boomer! Please!"

"Please what?" He had pulled his tongue out and just spoke on my lips. I shivered as his breath just blew on my spot.

"Put it in! At least fingers! Please! Master Boomer!"

Boomer's POV-

"Needy aren't we?" I laughed and licked again, sticking two fingers in spreading them inside her as well as curling them. I spun my hand around getting all over the place as she moaned real loud. I thrusted into her a few times before pulling out when she was reaching her climax, and I leaned up from her crotch, looking down on her, licking my fingers that were previously inside her. I pulled my shirt off and unzipped my jeans, whipping it out. Her eyes got wide and she looked everywhere except for at it. I laughed and positioned myself at her entrance. I gave a fast hard thrust and she screamed! Actually screamed! I leaned over her and uncuffed her from the bed. She grabbed at the sheets, trying to conceal her moans by biting her bottom lip. I laughed and pulled her up.

"Awe babe, you'll need to try harder than that to hide your pleasure from me." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I began to lift her hips thrusting into her fast and hard. She grabbed my hair and leaned her head back almost screaming,

"Boomer! I'm cumming! Boomer!" I thrusted harder and harder until she could barely breathe. I slipped a hand down and pinched her clit making her scream and she came, hard. I laid her down and she was totally breathless. Once she was off cloud nine, I began to thrust into her again and she was so confused.

"I haven't came yet." I said simply. I sped up and began to go harder and deeper. She grabbed at the sheets again and she moaned and moaned. Damn she was loud. I went harder and I looked into her eyes, so innocent. So fun to destroy. On that thought I went harder and I hissed,

"Bubbles, I'm gonna-" I got hooked on my breath and came. Apparently she came at the same time because she screamed as well. I pulled out and watched as white just poured out of her. Damn, I did good! Bubbles passed out. Too bad. I'm not done. I grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard. Her eyes shot open and she moaned. I tweaked her nipple and she screamed. I went to her navel and licked from there up to her nipple and went down to suck on it. She tangled her hands in my hair.

"B-Boomer! Not so hard! Ah! No! Don't bite please!" I stopped sucking on her nipple and went to her neck, and sucked on her collarbone until she started bleeding. I licked up the blood and she grabbed my face when I laid down on her chest. She lifted my face up to hers and pulled me into a kiss. She twirled her tongue inside my mouth and sucked on my tongue. My eyes went wide because it felt so good! I licked all over her mouth exploring and she pulled away to breathe. A line of saliva dragged from our mouths. I licked around my mouth and said.

"You taste like cotton candy."

"You taste like mint." I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep.

 **Whoo! Action(sexy action) packed! Nice job me nice job. Now I was going to just make all three of the Smuts one chapter, but I'm too tired to do Butch and Buttercup right now, Brick and Blossom are done so they'll be uploaded later tonight. Sweet dirty dreams to you guys!**


	7. The Rowdyruff Boys Fetishes Part 2

**MORE SMUT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED... AGAIN! REDS!**

The Rowdyruff Boys Fetishes... part 2

Brick's POV-

I had returned from the bathroom a while ago. I had walked back into my bedroom and Blossom was still sleeping in my bed. Her hair was a mess and her feet were sticking out of the blanket. I pulled the blanket over her feet and she kicked it off, taking the blanket off of her legs as well. I covered her again and she squirmed out of it completely and the blanket was against the wall now.

"Dammit Blossom! Quit being so ornery! (Ornery means stubborn if you didn't know.) Keep the goddamn blanket on!" She groaned in her sleep and moaned,

"Mmm.. no!" At least I thought she was asleep. Until her eyes went wide open. I jumped on top of her and pinned her in case she tried to escape. She looked up at me in surprise. She looked so beautiful. Absentmindedly I lifted a hand and picked up a little bit of her hair and let it drag over my hand. I sat on her stomach and took another handful of strands and asked completely amazed,

"How is it so soft?!" I looked at her with wonder. She looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Conditioner silly!"

"I use conditioner but my hair isn't soft like this." I pouted. She laughed and that's when I got the idea! "I know! You're gonna help me!"

"What?"

"Come on!" I pulled her out of the bed dragging her into the bathroom. I turned the faucet on and made the water decently warm. I put my hat on the counter and I pulled my shirt over my head. I glanced at Blossom who's face was as red as my hat. I looked down at my chest and looked back up asking, "Is something wrong?" She nodded and covered her face with her hands blushing harder.

"You're taking your shirt off! Not to mention... no I'm not gonna say it!" I raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly moving toward her.

"What? Now you got me curious! Now you gotta tell me!" I moved closer as she backed away and I pinned her against the bathroom door. She kept looking away from me so I scowled and put a hand on her chin forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Tell me Blossom, what are you thinking? If you don't say, I'll have to strip you in order to get you in that shower with me." She blushed and she muttered.

"...not to mention... you look good without your shirt on..." I grinned as she closed her eyes tight embarrassed. I pulled out the classic red bow in her hair letting it all fall out and I put the bow by my hat. She looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Stripping you and I obviously."

"Why are stripping me! I answered your question!"

"Yeah, and? I intended on stripping you the entire time. And your not gonna do it yourself anyway." She blushed and I walked back to her and pulled her arms up pulled on the sleeves of her shirt, pulling it off her head and leaving her in her panties and bra. She covered her chest and crotch embarrassed.

"You have to be in your underwear now too!" She yelled blushing. I shrugged and pulled my jeans down, leaving me in my black boxes briefs. Her blush got deeper and covered her eyes.

"Okay so do you want me to go nude first or you, maybe the same time?" She genuinely thought, and said

"Both, just we gotta turn around for us to go all the way..." I shrugged and said,

"Okay." Of course I was lying. So I turned around the same time she did and I turned back around to watch her strip down. That ass! Thin waist, goddamn! She bent over to take her panties off. Holy shit, she basically dripping! Before she turned around I slipped out of my boxer briefs and watched as she unhooked her bra let it fall. She began to count down,

"Three... two... one!" She turned around, her jaw dropping. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the shower,

"Come on, I'm getting cold just standing here!" I opened the door to the shower and pushed her against the shower wall and I shot my hand to her crotch, sticking a finger in. She grabbed my wrist trying to refuse but I put another finger in making her moan and I started to curl them as well as move them.

"No... please stop... Brick..." she started to fall onto my arm crumbling over herself. Leaning on me, I put another finger in her and she moaned louder, pushing her closer to the wall, squeezing her between my chest and the tiles. I pulled my fingers out and she looked up at me confused and kind of disappointed. I laughed and said,

"Oh that was just the warm up, don't be so sad." Her eyes widened and I could see some excitement deep within. "Put your hands on my shoulders. Right now I need you to trust in my strength, okay?" She nodded and did as instructed. I pushed her against the wall and lifted up one of her legs and held it, positioning myself and dropping her hip to make her go down on me. She moaned at the suddenness. I lifted her other leg and really started to pound her. I was making her go very fast and I'm surprised that she could keep up. I went harder until she was actually making noises from her mouth, she was a quiet one.

"Br-Brick, more, please... iss so good.(she was trying to say its but she was a little numb) more Brick more..." I smirked and said,

"As you wish." I went deeper and she wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her entire body on me, leaning in and making me hit even deeper. Her head tilted far back and she moaned,

"Right there Brick! Right there! Harder!" I went harder and hit it with everything I had. Several times.

"Blossom, I think I'm gonna.."

"Me too, together.." I nodded and hit deep enough to make both of us cum at the same time and we both moaned loudly. Blossom looked me in the eyes and kissed me. Just a little peck. Then she kissed me again started to lick my lips, and I opened my mouth, totally frenching me. Our tongues fought for dominance and we separated. It was a tie and we smiled at each other. I began to blush and I looked at her.

"Hey Blossom... nah, I'll ask you later."

"What! Now you have to tell me!"

"Fine! Would you clean my hair and make it soft like yours?" She laughed,

"Sure Brick, sure." I let her down and we soaked ourselves in water. She put a handful of shampoo in her hand and rubbed it into my scalp them rinsing my head. She reached for the conditioner, put it in her hand and smeared it in my hair, combing my hair with her fingers then rinsing my hair. She did the same to her hair and we washed each other's bodies with the body wash. I fondled her little chest and blushed, and so did she.

"I swear to god if you say one insult about my chest..."

"No no no, I'll only think it."

"BRICK!" She threw the bottle of body wash at my head and of course I caught it.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding. I... nope not saying it." I really love that chest of hers.

"Brick! You asshole!"

"Whoa! I made her mad enough to swear at me!" She shut up and didn't say another thing. But when she got to my chest, she kind of just stared for a second in awe. Her jaw dropped a little. She dragged her hands from my pecks to my abs and she was totally feeling me up there. She was really fascinated by it too. I slid my hands behind her and rested my hands on her ass and she didn't even notice. We had been rinsed off while she was gawking at my torso.

"You wanna get out yet?" She snapped back to reality and took her hands away as soon as she realized what she was doing and she nodded. I turned the faucet off and we hopped out of the shower and we got dressed. We walked across the hall back into my bedroom and Blossom just flopped onto my bed. She hadn't put her hair back up so it just laid, EVERYWHERE.

"Move your hair. I know how it feels to have it slept on or yanked, so move it before I cut it." She pulled all of her hair to her side and I pulled my shirt and jeans off, changing into a pair of basketball shorts. Keeping the shirt off for the lass. She had turned her head and she was watching me take my shirt off.

Blossom's POV-

Damn that back... it's so sexy...

"What'd you say Blossom?"

"I-I didn't say anything! Wait no! I said 'dang I like that poster on your wall! So cool!' I love Falling in Reverse!"

"Oh? You actually know Falling in Reverse? Name your favorite song."

"Hmm, I like good girls bad guys, bad girls club, and I'm not a vampire! Those are great!" Brick nodded his head impressed.

"You actually do know them."

"Obviously!"

"Ever heard game over?"

"Nuh-uh."

"It's a good one, I'll play it." Brick stood up and plugged his iPod into the speaker and played the song. He sat down next to me on the bed and quietly sung the song. I wasn't paying attention to the song that was playing, I was listening to Brick sing. Once the song ended he turned his iPod and speaker off and asked, "What'd you think?"

"Uh! Good! I liked your voice more, it was lovely." His face got a little red and he turned away.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about.."

"You not confident in your voice Brick?"

"Shut up..."

"But it's so nice, I'd listen to it all the time if I could."

"I said 'SHUT UP!'" Brick ran over to the bed and pinned me down, his hair hanging over his eyes so I couldn't see. "You're lying! People are always lying! That's why I can't take compliments! So just shut up!" I thought for a second and pulled his head down to mine and I whispered in his ear,

"So, if I said your good at sex, you wouldn't believe me? You'd think I'm lying? If that's the case then, I guess your no good at sex huh? Well, at least you've convinced yourself that all compliments are lies, I guess I can't convince you at all... bummer, I wanted to go again to tomorrow, but I guess your no good at it..." Brick stayed quiet for a minute,

"Maybe I'm good at some things... and your not kidding about round two tomorrow right?"

"Not kidding at all, its just you wore me out today." Brick leaned down and kissed me sweetly and we laid in bed together and we cuddled up next to each other, my head under his chin, my hand around his back, our legs entwined, his arms around my back, and he kissed my forehead real quick but sweet. I heard him whisper,

"thank you..." I smiled,

"You're welcome, anytime."


	8. Rowdyruff boys fetishes part 3

The Rowdyruff Boys Fetishes part 3

Butch's POV-

There was twitching in my arms. Shit. She was trying to escape! I tightened my grip significantly and I heard Buttercup gasp at the lack of breath.

"Don't go!" I yelled. "Please don't go..." god I'm pathetic. I don't want her to leave me, she's important, and she's the most important girl in my life.

"Pathetic idiot. Just don't start cryin would ya? You're shaking like mad." Buttercup wrapped her arms around my head and began to pet my hair, her bosom in my face! I hadn't realized I was shaking until she said it. I didn't care if she criticized me, beat me, killed me, broke me, as long as I was here with her and she was happy. I know she isn't happy now, but I want to make her happy...

"I-I'm sorry, just please.. don't leave me alone..." all my life I was with my brothers, and before mojo summoned us we had our mother. She was the most important woman in my life until she left us and abandoned us so mojo saved us kinda. Mother left us, that's the main thing, and I don't want Buttercup to leave because she's replaced mother, at least for me. Buttercup stopped talking for a while, probably because I'm saying misleading things even though I want her to see them as romantic things or rather more emotional things. I really don't want her to leave... "Buttercup, please..." she held me tight and just squeezed me.

"Calm down you idiot! You basically have me trapped here as of now so stop saying I'm gonna leave! Why am I here anyway!?"

"Because, it's the only way you would be able to stay. You wouldn't come here if I asked you because you hate us with your whole being, but I needed you to be here. All to myself... so please, don't leave me alone here!"

Buttercup's POV-

The fuck is he saying?! Whys he making it sound all romantic!? Stay here!? Needs me? All to himself?

"Ah, Uhm, i-if you let me walk around your house without needing to be restrained then I'll stay with you." He looked up at me with watery hopeful eyes,

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"You were never restrained, you were just in my arms, because I didnt want to let you go so I held onto you tighter, sorry..." didn't want to let me go?! I leaned up and walked over to his bedroom wall for a moment. I looked at it, put my hands on the wall, and began to smash my head into it.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER DAMMIT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! A HUGE HUGE IDIOT! GAHHH!" I looked back at Butch who had jumped up and put his hand on the wall where I had been smashing to protect my forehead. His face was in agony and his hand was bloody and concaved in. My mouth fell open and I began to panic, terrified because of what I had done to him! "Sit on the bed! Where's your first aid?!" He sat on the bed.

"In my closet. Top shelf." I opened up his closet and flew up to look inside. I found it and set it on the bed beside Butch. I opened it and grabbed a plastic curved thing and put it on his injured palm trying to give it's form back and wrapped up Butch's hand. I looked in the kit after I had finished wrapping it thoroughly and I saw a princess Barbie pink bandaid. I picked it up and Butch was denying it's existence when I pulled on his wrapped hand and applied the bandaid onto the top of his hand.

"Beautiful, absolutely flawless now, besides the fact that I just drilled your hand into your own wall."

"It's nothing, it's not even that bad! But, I bet it would heal faster if you kissed it... kidding! Ah, Uhm, you don't need to do anything more! You've done enough." I reached for his hand and kissed the Barbie bandaid and then kissed the palm of his hand. Butch's face burst pink and pulled me into a sudden hug. "Th-thank you! I'm sorry I was messing with you! I didn't think you'd do it because you detest me so much! But thank you for tending to my hand! And for uh, kissing it... twice!" His face began to glow with happiness.

"Sure. Why did you protect me anyway?" Butch scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Because your face is really pretty and it doesn't look good with wounds on it. But even if your face is hurt, I like you for more than that anyway, but you in pain makes me sad.." I stood up suddenly embarrassed and punched him on the head!

"St-stupid! I don't care if I'm hurt! Idiot!" He rubbed his head where I punched him and looked up at me with a childish smile.

"I know!" He laughed a little bit and I sighed, straddled his lap like a chair facing away and I kissed his forehead gently.

"But thanks anyway." Butch wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my collar bone. He nodded and kissed me again. He stood up holding me in his arms and gently made it so I was on the bed instead of him and he laid me down. He hovered over me and started kissing my collar bone and my neck and my cheeks, making his way for my breasts. He grabbed and grouped them roughly but soft at the same time.

Butch's POV-

Damn are they soft! They're big too! No surprise there! I glanced up at her face and her head was tilted back with an arm over her mouth to muffle her noises. Not gonna do with me. I stopped playing with her tits and hovered over her to pull her arms away gently and then made her face me.

"Buttercup, I love you. And I've been in love with you for a long time now. And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Beat you, hit you, threaten you, hurt you.. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you now, if you'll let me." She looked into my eyes with tears in hers.

"Idiot! Don't be so stupid! Because, I love you too. Why are you so sweet!? You're supposed to be a bad boy! And even as a bad boy, why do I still love you?!" Buttercup was now holding her hands over her face to hide her tears and muffle her cries. I kissed her hands and pulled her up to hug her.

"Because I'll treat you how I feel you need to be treated, because you're my one and only fetish. I love you so I'll be anything you want me to and I'll treat you anyway you want me to. You deserve better than me but I don't think I'd ever be able to bear you looking at another guy with love in your eyes! At least, if it's not me..." she took her hands off her face and her lips came crashing into mine. Our kiss turned French in a matter of seconds and we were slyly stripping each other to our underwear. Buttercup got off the bed and made me sit on the edge. She pulled on my boxers and pulled out my hard on. She poked at the tip modestly making me twitch, and out of curiosity, she wrapped her hand around my shaft. I pulled a hand to my mouth just in case and she began to stroke hard and fast. I had closed my eyes for a minute, and her mouth was on my cock licking and sucking all over! My face was hot and so was she! Just super hot and sexy! Oh man, just looking at her I was reaching my climax sooner and sooner! "Bu-Buttercup! Dont-!" Seconds later, her face and boobs were covered in seeds. She wiped her face with her hand getting the semen all over her hand and licked it to clean up.

"Well that was fast now wasn't it?" She smirked cockily. "What if we tried another thing. You just can't come that fast got it!" I nodded and Buttercup grabbed her breasts and put my cock between them. HOLY- MOTHER! Damn this is good! She was bouncing on my dick and she started to drool onto it making it all wet, really good! Really really good!

"Buttercup! I- I can't!" I came again and it once again got all over her. She blushed and yelled,

"I told you not as fast that time!"

"I can't help it! It feels really good and you look so amazing! I'm sorry~ for being turned on by you!" I sarcastically remarked. She crossed her arms and looked away still blushing,

"You're forgiven." She straddled my lap and pushed her chest against mine. "This feels good too right?" I simply nodded. I slipped my hands behind her back and unhooked her bra almost tearing it apart, and I pulled it off her. I picked her up and made her lie down on the bed belly up and I leaned down to play around with her tits. One of my hands traced down to her crotch and started to rub in circles. She grabbed at my hair and held on tight, almost pulling it out. "Butch harder! Faster!"

"Damn you're needy. But as you wish." I ripped her panties off and put myself between her legs, "Hope you're ready, little girl." I stuck two fingers inside her and curled them. Not moving them.

Buttercup's POV-

This is torture! Just move your hand already! In out! Simple process! I wanted to scream at him to hurry up! I glanced down at Butch and he was looking up sexily and with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Hey Butch, lets make a bet..." He raised an eyebrow intrigued.

"What kind of bet?" He pulled his fingers out of me suddenly. I grunted in disapproval and continued on.

"You make me moan then you can date me. Deal?" His smirk widened confidently.

"Deal." We shook on it and he went to play.

Butch's POV-

She's not a virgin, that's cause for concern considering that she's up for that bet. She doesn't intend on moaning, although, I am curious where she got this idea... I'll ask after she moans. I'm not a virgin either and I'm confident too so this'll be over in a few minutes. I dropped my head to her hips and licked her entire crotch and she shuddered. I parted her lips and stuck my tongue in and flicked it around inside her. She grabbed at the sheets and began to pull on them. I put my hand at her clit and pulled on it teasingly and she grit her teeth, she's mine. I swirled my finger around causing her to jolt a couple times and her hips bucked wildly. I used my other hand and stuck two fingers in her along with my tongue still being there and her face was bright red.

Buttercup's POV-

My sanity... It's fading! He's gotta stop! But I can't say anything or I'll moan whether I want to or not! Fuck! I didn't expect him to be so good! Fuck you Butch, fuck you.

Just a few seconds later he pulled everything out and off of me and he lifted my feet over his shoulders and he bit at my calf. I smacked a hand over my mouth and bit it. He stuck his tongue out at me and then licked my new bite mark on my leg and began to suck on it. He stopped playing with my leg once a hickey formed and he suddenly rammed himself into me!

"Ah!" I screamed in surprise and pain. "Fuck you..."

"How bout I fuck you instead?" He replied cockily. He began to repeatedly slam into me down to the base and my entire body shook. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Butch... Y-you, you fucking su-ah-suck! Stop! That's too hard!"

"I just assumed you liked it rough doll face." He smashed his hips into mine harder and harder each time.

"Fu-fuck you! Fuck you! B-Butch! Fuck you-" I let out a moan by accident. He hit the sweet spot and I shuddered and shivered nervously and in pleasure. He raised an eyebrow and hit that spot over and over and over again. "B-Butch! Ah! Plea- please! I can't- I can't breathe! Please! BUTCH!" He stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't breathe idiot!"

"Well I can't stop... Take me all in. Don't deny me." He forcefully smashed his hips into mine and he hit the sweet spot making me cry out.

"I-I-I can't! I can't take it anymore! Butch! Ah Butch please! I'm gonna-! I'm gonna-! BUTCH!" I came hard and I arched my back and held him ever so tightly. Butch kept thrusting until he had released as well.

"Fuck Buttercup, two more, tighten up for me, come on now, squeeze me!" He smacked my ass and I tightened and he got bigger. He hissed, "aw fuck, Buttercup, I'm gonna-" he came inside and I moaned/screamed at the hot liquid pouring inside me. It burned so good.

Butch's point of view-

Her eyes clouded over and she didn't seem to be thinking much. She leaned into my face and sucked on my lips and I returned the action.

"So Buttercup, are you my girl now?" She fainted and she ended up on her back in my bed. I pulled out of her and laid her down under the blanket. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her while she slept, "you're mine. You always were... Goodnight my little rule breaker." I laid down next to her and spooned her like a teddy bear.


	9. Authors NoteHALP ME PLEASE

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but I was writing today and I needed some help, now tell me in the comments what game the group should play! Out of these options or come up with something else!

Strip Poker (or other card game)

Dirty truth or dare

A question game with drinking

Sexy shopping

Or...?

Thank you all! This would be very helpful for the progression of the next chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
